quantum_sciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Science Wiki
Welcome to the Unofficial Quantum Science ROBLOX Wikia! Welcome to the Unofficial Wikia of Quantum Science Inc. We strive to make all the information about Quantum Science Incorporated easily accessible. This wikia is made by the community, for the community Over the years, Quantum Science has grown to host a community that unanimously pushes for the advancement of science and technology on the ROBLOX platform. Our most sucessful innovation, the Dark Matter Reactor (DMR), which QS arduosly re-engineers to redefine the bounderies of technology. Our Motto; "Let's Create, Together." Please Note: This Wikia has been founded and maintained by fans, not every article on this Wikia will be accurate. However, we do use official information from the Quantum Science Group where possible to keep the Wikia as accurate as possible. Please feel free to edit and improve the wikia and it's many pages if you have more relevant or credible information. Make sure the information you are using however has an official source, whether you are creating a page/article or simply editing an article, we are NOT endorsed by the Quantum Science Group. All content on this Wikia is for informational and educational purposes only. QS Wikia Administrators reserve the right to delete pages on this wikia, if the page has no relation to the Quantum Science group, or violates one of the QS Wikia rules. Join the Quantum Science Wikia Discord Server to stay up do date about the wikia, and talk with other wikia contributors. Note: The Quantum Science Wikia Discord Server is not official, nor endorsed by Quantum Science Inc. To follow the Wikia's Important updates, please check out our update log page here. What is Quantum Science? The Quantum Science Group was established by ROBLOX user BmanGames, his first game creation was in 2014, the game was called the Quantum Science Computer Core (QSCC), it was made alongside the user TheWildDeveloper, the entire facility was a small wooden house, out front was a flat straight road and on your screen was a singular UI Element with the title "Reactor Core Temperature" and some number associated with the temperature sign 'K' for Kelvin. When you entered the house there was some furniture as if it was a normal house apart from an elevator which took you down to the main facility. This was his first creation and would lead his way into making newer and better games, his first game that was created with a team which was originally called QSML: Origins (Quantum Science Multipurpose Labs 2) But is abbreviated as QSML2. He later gained team members. The Quantuplex is a game that mainly showcases the many assets of the Quantum Science Corporation including the history of the items from a Boeing 737-800 Airliner to their very own Intercontinental Ballistic Missile and many more, including a few buildings, one of the main buildings showcases the many logos over the years from as early as the 1934 logo to the more current 2019 logo, this building is used for press conferences and announcements on television. The other main building is the Quantum Science Task Force Training Facility, this is where all cadets of the Quantum Science Task Force group tryout to become Privates, this is where the first Quantum Science Task Force tryouts happened. Over the years, the games tryhardedgelordtops 2 Futuretops v2.07 & QSERF have been used instead for tryouts. Quantuplex hasn't been used since the first tryouts for the Quantum Science Task Force Group. Quantum Science Groups Private QS groups are indicated in bold. Quantum Advanced Structural Science Team Quantum Security Task Force ''' [[QC Quantum Corporation]] Quantum Science Inc. Quantum Science Facilities Closed Quantum Science Facilities are indicated in '''bold. Quantum Science Computer Core (2014) Quantum Science Warp Facility (end 2014-mid 2015) QSML: Origins (Quantum Science Multipurpose Labs) Ban Appeal and Rank Management Centre : - This centre is not a facility, and has no gameplay. : - This centre serves as a place to submit rank applications, or appeal bans. Quantuplex (Quantum Science Headquarters) : - The official Quantum Science Headquarters : - The Quantuplex is home to the Quantum Security Task Force's training facility. QSERF (Quantum Science Energy Research Facility) : - Quantum Science's most sucessful facility. : - QSERF is a remaster of QSML2 QSML1 (Quantum Science Multipurpose Labs) : - The last game to be developed independently by TheWildDevelper, before a development team was established. : - QSML1 commenced development in 2015, with the last update in 2017. QSML2 (Reopened on 4/11/19 by TheWildDeveloper who posted this comment on the main QS group.) : - The first Quantum Science facility to be constructed by an actual development team. : - This facility commenced construction in 2017, and was released to the public in early 2018. QSML3 (Quantum Science Multipurpose Labs 3/QSML 3 Alpha) : - QSML3 Alpha was never finished, and is instead being redeveloped. : - QSML3 was also known as Hyptek Laboratories (HL) and Pinewood Builders Multipurpose Research Facility (PBMRF). : You can find the full list of Quantum Science games here. Roblox Group Affiliates Quantum Science [QC Quantum Corporation] Quantum Advanced Structural Science Team Quantum Security Task Force Other Affiliates Imperial Enterprises Innovation Inc Pinewood Builders Plasma Labs Corporation Other Interesting Pages * https://quantum-science.fandom.com/wiki/History * https://quantum-science.fandom.com/wiki/Games * https://quantum-science.fandom.com/wiki/Quantum_Science_Team Category:Browse Category:QSML Category:QSERF Category:Quantum Science Category:QSML1 Category:QSML2 Category:QSML3 Category:QSML:ORIGINS Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX GAMES Category:ROBLOX GAME